


Beautiful

by Mersheeple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: They have been together a year and things aren't as she expected. He isn't as she expected.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> MWAH! LOVE!

He spent the first three months of their relationship asking every time if he could kiss her. She said it didn't bother her, told her friends it was sweet and showed he respected her. He held her hand as they walked together and opened doors for her. He treated her like she was made of glass and, after her previous "relationships", if they could be called that, it was a beautiful feeling.

But after six months, they had only kissed. The kisses were amazing but Hermione wanted more. She wanted him to touch her, to trace her skin with his fingers, the calluses she knew were on his fingers catching on her scars. She tried to make it easier on him, kissing him and taking his hand and moving it to where she wanted it. She wondered, at first, if he just wasn't interested in that sort of thing. And she knew his biological reactions could not be relied upon to be honest.

Finally, here they were, a year into their relationship. He had spoken to her about his demisexuality. She had made it her mission to find his love language and find ways to show him she loved him that didn't involve sex. He had found ways to make her feel wanted and loved and happy. Their little part of the world worked for them, even if others didn't understand it.

They had not slept together. Or rather, they had, in the truest sense of the word. Severus would change in the bathroom, approaching the bed with a shy sort of trepidation, dressed in soft cotton sleep pants and a light t-shirt. She had worn just her underwear and a t-shirt at first. This had progressed to satin nightgowns, silk, sexy lingerie and, finally, to nothing at all and still, he would kiss her gently, wrap himself around her and hold her all night, close and safe in his arms but never, never taking what she offered. Tonight, she was going to confront him.

"Severus, love, I want to talk to you about something." Her voice was soft as she spoke to him through the bathroom door where he was getting changed.

"Hwa uh?" He was brushing his teeth, obviously, and she giggled slightly, nervous about the conversation to follow.

"We've been together a year now and...I know you don't...I know we haven't...I..." She blew out a breath, frustrated with her lack of eloquence when it came to these matters. The door opened and she squeaked as he stood in front of her, one eyebrow raised.

"Sev, do you fancy me?" _Good grief, when had she become so childish? Next she would be passing him a note with check boxes..._

"Of course I do! What's this about eh?" He reached out, caressing her arm gently and she felt a sob rise up in her throat. He looked horrified in the split second before he pulled her to him, shushing her softly as she clung to him.

"It's just...Severus, we have been together a year and I thought by now we might have...done more than just kiss and I love your kisses, don't get me wrong, but I want more but you don't seem to and..." Her shoulders shook as she tried to calm herself and felt him sigh softly.

"Come." He moved away from her and took her hand, leading her to the bed. He pushed her down gently so that she sat on the edge, looking up at him. Her eyes widened as he stepped back and she reached out for him but he was too fast.

"Hermione, I love you. I am crazy about you. I told you, months ago, that I don't have sex before I have a deep connection with a person. We have that connection but...Hermione I..." He closed his eyes, the pain of this conversation stark on his face.

"Severus, please, you can tell me anything."

"I have no illusions about myself Hermione. The biggest physical flaw you have seen is my nose. I know that you can handle that flaw but...Hermione, I have scars. A lot of scars. And...they look awful and I had less the first time I bared them to someone and...she was repulsed and...I...I'm scared and I love you so much more than I loved her. I can't bear the idea of losing you because of the scars. I can't bear it. It would break me." He hung his head, a flush of shame on his cheeks and she sighed. If only he had said something sooner.

"Severus, look at me. Please, love, look at me." She stood from the bed, pulling her t-shirt over her head and dispelling her glamours. Her scars were visible to him for the first time, if he would just look up. He twitched slightly and then his head raised. The air rushed out of him as he took her in, standing before him in just a pair of briefs.

"We all have scars Severus. I only fought in one War, you fought in two. I know you will have scars. It doesn't change a damn thing. I love you. Just as you are. I want you, no matter what you think might make me run, I want you, scars and all."

She watched in silence as he gripped the sides of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Her eyes widened slightly as she took in the sight before her and he flinched, shuffling nervously. She stepped towards him and reached out, her fingertips lightly brushing against his chest.

"God, Severus...you're beautiful..."


End file.
